Crossing the World
by Lilian David
Summary: There is no journey too long, no road too perilous, to be attempted when among the company of friends. But there some things which may only be understood after age and experience have lent themselves to the question.


There is a ship in the harbor, I can see it, bobbing up and down with the waves, from my window at the inn on the hill. The ship will leave when all who are to depart upon it have arrived. Shaking my head, though the action does nothing to clear it, I make my way down the stairs.

It is slow going, and with knees that do not bend so well, and the cane that I now carry, I am reminded how much time has passed. "So you beat me here, eh?" I know that deep voice, and in the chair by the fire, there is no mistaking the dwarf.

"Gimli!" I exclaim, and am greeted by his warm smile. "It is strange to see you here? Are you to see them off as well then?"

"Wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't, would I?" He asked, laughing. "No, I won't let the elf leave without saying goodbye."

"He is lucky to have so loyal a friend." The dwarf shrugged.

"What are you doing with that stick, lad you're young as yet." I let the dwarf change the subject.

"I am certainly not." I respond, with some indignation. "My hair is far whiter than yours, and I need a stick to get around these days, even if you don't."

"Ah, no," He smiles, "I have an ax for that." I cannot help but to share his laughter. I have missed his humor. "Tell me, How on earth did you get that wife of yours to allow you to come. I heard you married a respectable hobbit."

"I did." I respond with a sad smile, "Rosie would never have had anything to do with any kind of adventure. She died, a little over a year ago." I tryto keep the smile, but it fails me. "So I'm here."

"You might sail with them, I am certain you would be welcome."

"I don't know, Gimli, I just don't know."

"Think on it then." He suggests gently. And we spend the evening, sipping ale (because neither of us is young enough that drinking until drunk seems wise) and discussing our old adventures, the places we have been and the things we have seen.

* * *

Legolas has arrived not long after the morning sun had risen, and he has not come alone. Beside him is an elf maid I met briefly in rivendale those years ago. I find her name to be beyond my recollection.

He greets Gimli with enthusiasm, and smiles his acknowledgment to me. I do not begrudge him that, for they have long been the dearest of friends.

"Hello, Samwise, is it not?"

"It is." She sits beside me, more graceful than the elves that I remember. "And yours?" And her laughter is dangling chimes in the wind, that is as I recollect it.

"Andariel." She says, with that high, lilting voice. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I had not the pleasure when last you graced the halls of my people."

"Might you answer a few questions for me, Lady?" Again the chiming laughter, though her smile is warm. There is a sorrow too deep for words in her eyes, a sorrow I can see echoed in Legolas and in Gimli. I wonder if she can see it in my eyes as well.

"Of course. Ask."

"Who else is coming?"

"We await Lord Elrond." Her smile is a sad one, "We all postponed this journey, though we have longed for it."

"Aragorn's death?" I ask, without the thought that perhaps it might upset her.

"And dear Arwen, of course." And that did explain it. Elrond had waited the death of the boy he had raised and his daughter. Legolas had waited the death of his friend Aragorn and Gimli had waited Legolas. And she, I guessed, had waited Arwen.

"Will you tell me what the journey shall be like?"

"You wish to know what it is like to cross the see to the undying lands?" It is a soft question and there is no trace of chiming laughter. The world seems to be silent, waiting with bated breath. I nod.

"You sail, until the days are so long that the sun never sets. And then there is a storm, you cannot miss it, and the world will go dark, with lightening and whirling water. Then, when all is calm again, you will see an ocean clear as glass and a white shore in the distance." Her voice trails off and there is something in it that is almost a quiet hope.

* * *

It is the following morning and Lord Elrond has arrived. They do not waste time, these elves, and I can feel the eager anticipation to begin their journey as they move, packing the ship.

"I'll miss you, elf." Says the dwarf in that gruff voice of his.

"You could come with us, Gimli." I feel an intruder on this quiet scene, but I am not the only one, the Lady Andariel stands beside me, watching them.

Legolas turns and jumps lightly aboard the ship, carefully ensuring that all is packed away and tied down. It is, of course, and I know this because it is the third time he has done so.

"Don't fret so, dear Gimli," She says to the dwarf. "It's not truly a final goodbye."

"What the hell do you mean by that, woman?" Chiming laughter, but that sad, sorrowful smile.

"It shall all be clear soon enough, clear as glass, I should think." She says, and with a mischievous smile, she leans over and kisses the dwarf on the cheek, before jumping lightly to the ship and assisting Legolas. The two quickly turn to talking, though their voices are too low for me to catch their words.

"Darned elves and their need to be vague!" But there is a word that stays with me, lingering in my memory. _Glass_. _Clear as glass. _I spoke with dear Pippin and Merry often while they were still in the shire, and there is a stirring memory.

* * *

_ "I wonder, sometimes, what should have happened had I died that day."_

"_Don't say that Pippin!" Merry exclaimed. "It's over, and you're fine, and it didn't happen!"_

_ "Ah, sorry, Merry. I frightened you that day."_

"_Frightened! Yes, Pippin, to wits end and beyond!"_

_ "What was it you wondered, Pippin, was it about death, or...?"_

"_About death."_

_ "Well, I dare say we have all come close enough. I thought for certain Master Frodo and I were going to die on Mount Doom. It was only luck that saved us at the end there. Luck and the eagles of course."_

_ "Yes. We've had close ones, and we're all lucky to have made it to the end. But I have to wonder, we will face it eventually, so what is it?"_

_ "I don't know, Pippin. Don't know anyone who's come back from it, do we?"_

"_Ah, but we do." Because suddenly I understand, "If anyone would know, wouldn't it be Gandalf? _

_ "Gandalf's gone, Sam. You know that. He left the same day as Frodo, went across the sea to the undying lands. You were there."_

_ "But I asked him," And Pippin's eyes almost glow. "I asked him, Merry, those years ago in Minas Tirith when I thought for sure we weren't going to make it."_

_ "And? What did he say?"_

"_Well, my memories faded a bit, but it went something like this: __Death is just another path, one that we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all turns to silver glass__ and then you see white shores."_

_ I remember Pippin's words as though it were only yesterday that we were older hobbits, contemplating the future. I remember as vividly the day that they left the shire and returned to Gondor._

* * *

And suddenly, I understand. To my shock, I find myself weeping at that understanding. Gimli puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's the last of us, isn't it. Hadn't realized it would bother you so, Sam."

"Ah, it's not that, Gimli." I say, softly. "But I understand. I understand what she was saying, and that is why I weep."

"Well, what is it then?" He asks, desperately. Watching the elves as the find their places in the boat.

"The undying lands are the afterlife, Gimli." I say, voice broken. "Do you understand?"

"Damn them. Can't say anything straight out, can they. Elves!" He grimaces. "Stop that boat, don't you dare leave. I'm coming with you!" He shouts. She stops untying the boat.

And Gimli looks down at me, hand still on my shoulder. I give him a small nod. "We're coming with you." He amends, voice quieter.

"We would be happy for your company." Says Lord Elrond. I clamber aboard the boat, not nearly so light and gracefully as the elves, but far more so than Gimli who follows me.

The boat shakes and rocks violently and the Lady Aladriel offers an arm to steady me. Legolas for his part clasps the dwarf in a tight hug. "I am glad to have you with us, friend."

"Couldn't let you go by yourself, could I?" Asks the gruff dwarf.

Beside me, elf maid traces her hand through the water, at the front of the ship, Lord Elrond sits, watching the distant waves. Gimli and Legolas have sat and Legolas is laughing, as beside him, Gimli muttering darkly about the ways of elves. And I, for my part, I look back as the shore grows distant. I cannot find it in me to regret this rather unanticipated journey.

I can only wonder, as the shore becomes a distant line, what it is that awaits us in the undying lands. I allow myself a small smile at the thought of seeing Frodo and my Rosie again. I glance over at the elf maid beside me and notice that her lips are turned upwards. Lord Elrond too, has allowed a smile to grace him. The shore is but a rapidly fading line in the distance.

"Death is but crossing the world, as friends do the seas; – William Penn

* * *

You may note, of course, some liberties with quotes and timing. I hope you shall forgive me them.


End file.
